Otoño
by Yuusei Her
Summary: Y pensar que el otoño siempre ha sido mi estación favorita por el calor que sentía cuando entrelazábamos nuestros dedos de camino al subterráneo. Por el frío que me hacía temblar un par de segundos, haciendo que me abrazaras por la cadera y me susurraras dulces palabras al oído, logrando no sólo quitarme el frío sino derretirme internamente.


¡Hey! ¿Como están? Yo tengo ñañaras por un video que vi,el de la chavita de pelo azul que comparan con Aoba D: me dio algo ese video y pues ahora trato de mantener la calma :')

¡Ya acabé el semestre! ¿Saben lo que eso significa? Que estaré escribe y escribe por acá (?) por ejemplo,habrá este fin actualización de "El renacer de los milagros" que se quedó buenísimo y más fics (?)

Este fic es un One-shot,originalmente este fic es una historia original mía que metí a un concurso en mi escuela :$ así que éste fic es el mismo que metí pero alterándolo a KnB,es un AoKuro (Iba a ser MidoAka xD) Así que espero que les guste.

¡Gracias por leer! (Pueden leer mis demás fics y dejar Rw's,favs o follows o los tres c:)

Aclaración:Yo no soy Tadatoshi-bebé Fujimaki (Ay *cocoro roto*) Así que KnB no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>El calor que aún se siente al salir del hogar, el frío que te cala cuando una brisa choca contra tu cuerpo, haciéndolo estremecer totalmente por las telas que no logran cubrirte por completo.<p>

Tu alta figura se desvanece lentamente en el rojizo atardecer, dejándome aquí de pie llorando, viendo como tu cabello flota en dirección que el viento lo lleva al igual que tu cuerpo, comenzando a perderse entre las hojas secas que caen de los árboles de rededor.

Y pensar que el otoño siempre ha sido mi estación favorita por el calor que sentía cuando entrelazábamos nuestros dedos de camino al subterráneo. Por el frío que me hacía temblar un par de segundos, haciendo que me abrazaras por la cadera y me susurraras dulces palabras al oído, logrando no sólo quitarme el frío sino derretirme internamente, pero ahora solo tengo retazos de lo que alguna vez fue tu abrazo, recuerdos de lo que alguna vez fue tu calor.

En este instante no sé si es la lluvia la que moja mis mejillas o son las lágrimas que no han dejado de caer desde que desapareciste en el ocaso. Ya no tengo tu paraguas para cubrirme ni tu abrazo para seguir caminando con este frío que congela cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Lo más probable es que solamente sea yo el que esté vagando por esta gris urbe, lastimándome con viejos recuerdos de algo que no volverá a ser, sintiendo un agrio sabor de boca por esos besos que esta tarde dejaron de existir, escuchando los suaves latidos de mi confundido corazón de todos aquellos sentimientos que ya no tienen paradero.

¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que aún te amo? ¿Algo cambiaría si te dijera que yo te sigo anhelando? ¿No te hubieras ido si tan sólo hubiera sostenido con más fuerza tu mano?

Estoy acostumbrado a que te vayas, desaparezcas un par de meses y luego regreses a mis brazos tan tranquilo como siempre; haciéndome sentir esos labios que tanto anhelaba en tu ausencia, acariciando dulcemente tus azules cabellos y observando esas intensas orbes azul oscuro que tantas veces me hicieron ver el mismo paraíso…Pero esta vez es distinto; con pesar sé que ya no volverán aquellas noches en que todo desaparecía menos nuestros sentimientos que ardían y derretían todo a su paso, como un volcán en erupción. Recuerdo que tenía tanto miedo de que fuera un sueño que tomaste mi mano para hacerme ver que si fuera uno, seguro ya hubiera despertado, sin embargo seguía viendo tu rostro que enmarcaba una intensa sonrisa mientras sentía tu cuerpo haciéndose uno conmigo como otras tantas veces.

No sé cómo he llegado a mi habitación, pero aquí estoy, sintiendo las gotas resbalarse por mi empapada ropa. Todo está oscuro quizá aplique el típico "Las cosas se parecen a su amo".

Volteo a ver mi cuarto. Esa habitación donde nos amamos por primera vez, donde me diste mi regalo de cumpleaños, donde me confesaste que ya no era lo mismo. Justo veo en mi cama algunas ropas tuyas que se te olvidaron junto a un marco con la foto de nuestra primera cita donde sonreímos suavemente a la cámara juntos. Dime ¿Cuándo esas sonrisas desaparecieron? ¿Cuándo esas sonrisas se convirtieron en las lágrimas que en este instante siguen cayendo?

Me recuesto en mi cama donde la soledad se extiende infinitamente, rodeándome, absorbiéndome, recordándome esos soleados días en que reía inocentemente a tu lado, creyendo que nada ni nadie nos podría separar, pensando que el agarre de nuestras manos era más que suficiente para seguir juntos.

Recuerdo como temblaba al verte o al siquiera hablarte, tú solo sonreías divertidamente y acariciabas mi cabello diciendo que me veía lindo con mi celeste y desparpajada melena en el atardecer. Quizá fue en ese entonces cuando terminé de caer completamente por ti, lo apuesto que eras, la altura que tenías y el noble corazón que te acompañaba, junto a un toque sensual de perversión que se mimetizaba perfectamente con tu dulce sonrisa con la cual nadie te creería que pudieras romper ni un solo plato cuando en realidad ya habías roto mi corazón varias veces.

Maldita la foto que está en el buró, maldito el fondo de mi celular en el que ambos salimos, maldito sea el hecho de recordar despiadadamente cómo te declaré mis sentimientos una noche que me acompañabas a mi casa de la escuela en ese mismo parque en el que hoy nos dijimos, más bien, en el que hoy me dijiste adiós sin siquiera parar a escucharme, sólo una simple mirada como en ese entonces y un beso fue el inicio y el final de nuestra relación.

Recuerdo la calidez del final de esa primavera que nos inundaba en el parque, a diferencia de hoy, ese día las flores apenas brotaban y la noche lucía estrellada, evitando que pudiera esconder el carmesí que se apoderaba de mis mejillas; sonreíste y me miraste intensamente, yo sólo evadí tu mirada por la vergüenza, cerré los ojos esperando el inevitable rechazo aunque lo único que recibí fue un beso que me descolocó al instante, traté de separarme pero el agarre tuyo a mi cadera me lo imposibilitó, ese día fue el primero en que me dejé envolver en ese cálido aliento.

Dime ¿Te has olvidado de ese día en que desde la escuela fuimos tomados de la mano al parque donde teníamos todas nuestras citas? Cumplíamos un mes y yo estaba totalmente nervioso, con penurias podía caminar a tu lado, mirando embobado tu porte tan despreocupado y tu sonrisa que me tranquilizaba, yo te regalé un dibujo y un colguije para tu celular, a cambio recibí un ardiente beso y el peluche que en este instante me encuentro abrazando para mantener al menos un poco la cordura.

¿Por qué la lluvia no deja de caer? ¿Acaso sabe que ya no estás aquí para tenderme un paraguas y cubrirme de la fría lluvia que está calando hasta mis huesos? Ojalá que no lo haga a propósito para abrir más esta herida que sangra con fluidez.

Aún sabiendo que había meses en que no te veía o semanas en que desaparecías completamente, tontamente me aferraba a tu pecho cuando regresabas a mí, dándome las fuerzas para soportar tus repentinas partidas.

Hasta ahora comprendo que fue después de que me perdí en ti, que me hice absorto a ti, fue en ese instante en el que ya no hubo vuelta atrás. Fue en ese instante que recorrías mi cuerpo con tus manos y ahogabas mis gemidos con tus labios en el que la perdición vino a mí en ese raro espiral llamado "amor".

Poco a poco comenzamos nuestra historia que hoy dio fin estrepitosamente con el frío de Noviembre como testigo, al igual que esas hojas caídas que se amontonaban para sopesar el dolor de esa cruel verdad que yo me negaba a ver. Yo te amo, de eso no hay duda alguna pero simplemente esos sentimientos ya no estaban, esa mirada azulina se teñía de un intenso gris al igual que las nubes que comenzaron a mojarme.

Algo cambió a lo largo del tiempo, eso lo sé. Eso lo sabes. Pero juntos no lo sabíamos. Siempre supe que pasaron varias personas en tu corazón y siempre pensé en cuan feliz sería si esa persona fuera yo, tantas veces lo intenté y tantas veces fallé hasta que después de un par de meses cortamos por primera vez; a diferencia de esa vez, aún había un atisbo de esperanza en ambos de que ese no era el final definitivo sino un simple "hasta luego".

Ahora como en ese entonces me gustaría caminar a ese futuro dónde estás tú, pero lastimosamente el mañana se tiñe con una gama de tonos grises muy similares a un negro sin límite, evitándome el ver aunque sea la sombra de tu figura.

Tantas cosas que sucedieron en primavera y verano que sería muy largo contarlas. Tus amigos, mis amigos, tu familia, mi familia, tú y yo. Demasiados obstáculos que tuvimos que superar pero en algún instante del trayecto nuestro agarre se separó, dejándome solo para pasar esas grandes barreras.

Lo siento, sé que fui un idiota al ser tan inseguro de lo nuestro. Sé de sobra que tenías motivos para enojarte por mis celos aunque seamos sinceros, tú tampoco eras libre de toda culpa; esos coqueteos, esas formas de mirar a las chicas que se te acercaban o esas actitudes tan distraídas que hacía suspirar a las managers y Kise lograban fastidiarme, asquearme y molestarme pero de alguna u otra manera tú siempre salías bien parado de nuestras discusiones; parte de tus encantos, supongo.

Tú que me diste la oportunidad de levantarme y seguir caminando desde tu consuelo y yo tan lamentoso y cobarde. Tú que siempre estuviste limpiando mis lágrimas y sanando mis heridas, cubriéndome del frío con tus brazos o de la lluvia con tu paraguas…Creo que he recordado porque siempre terminaba culpándome, si no fuera por ti, seguramente seguiría sumido en esa tristeza que alguna vez Ogiwara me dejó.

Esas pequeñas grietas fueron profundizándose, haciéndose cada vez más grandes al punto de quebrarnos, ya no podíamos soportar nuestras constantes peleas y enfados por más que nos reconciliáramos al minuto siguiente. Algo cambió, algo que no debía cambiar, los dos nos entrelazamos y a la vez nos destruimos, llegando a un punto y aparte al final del verano.

Trato de cerrar los ojos para poder dormir y dejar de llorar pero no puedo, lo único que veo son recuerdos de esos coloridos días en que nos besábamos bajo la lluvia, tratando de frenar el tiempo con nuestros labios para seguir deleitándonos el uno del otro y ahora yo trato de hacer correr más rápido el tiempo para que este dolor que me carcome vivo deje de mandar punzadas a todo mi cuerpo, que irónico ¿No crees?

Los dos seguimos caminando después de ese "hasta luego", sonriéndonos como si nada hubiera pasado, abrazándonos como si jamás hubiera existido esa pausa, besándonos como antaño aunque eso fue lo que quizá hizo más duro el querer soltarte a estas alturas, donde ya no diferencio mi corazón del tuyo.

Seguíamos como si jamás nos hubiéramos separado, como si esa coma no existiera pero lastimosamente estaba escrita con tinta negra y alguien más tuvo que hacérmela ver un caluroso día veraniego afuera de su salón. Un beso fue más que suficiente para hacerme ver que ya no había un "nosotros" solamente un "tú", "yo" y en ese instante, un "ella".

—No es lo que crees. Ella…—Exacto, "ella".

—"Ella" es su novia—Se apresuró a aclarar Momoi, aferrándose más a tu brazo, mirándome de una manera victoriosa y soberbia. Arrebatándome algo que ni siquiera era mío.

Corrí hasta perderme en las instalaciones, hasta que sentí mis pulmones estallar por la repentina agitación, hasta que escuché que ya nadie seguía mis pasos, hasta que mis lágrimas pudieran ser liberadas sin freno alguno en la soledad que me encontraba, abrazando mis rodillas como una vaga forma de consuelo, tratando de convencerme de que todo eso era solamente una horrible visión, una horrible pesadilla aunque la verdad, solo era la horrible realidad.

Al día siguiente trataste de animarme al ver mis ojerosos e hinchados ojos, me contaste todo con respecto a como habían sucedido las cosas, la situación y al final, la conclusión de ese beso. Tu explicación sonaba algo rebuscada pero creerte una mentira más no me haría daño o eso era lo que creía.

Me contaste que después de tantos años a tu lado como mejor amiga quería una oportunidad para enamorarte, cosa que aceptaste para no herir sus sentimientos pero no te convencía…No te convencía tanto como yo…Y con esas simples palabras supiste desarmarme como siempre; te juro que traté de seguir adelante pero esa estúpida explicación me bastó para perseguir el pasado y caer a tus brazos nuevamente.

—Siempre fuiste tú solamente, Tetsu…—Susurraste en mi oído sin dejar de acariciarme la espalda para que dejara de sollozar—Satsuki nunca ha sido nada para mí pero tuve que aceptar forzosamente…Ya sabes cómo es con eso de presionarme para…—Callaste porque sabías que lo que completaría la oración era un "alejarme de ti" —Conocer gente nueva—Reí con tu vano intento de reparar las cosas, haciéndome presa de uno de tus besos de reconciliación que de alguna manera eran más dulces que los de costumbre.

—Pues espero que Momoi-san sepa que para poder tocarte necesita pasar sobre mi cadáver—Suspiraste divertido y me cargaste al estilo princesa como siempre hacías cuando nos arreglábamos. Como desearía que esta tarde me hubieras cargado de esa manera diciendo que solo era una cruel broma.

Ya no quiero seguir llorando, ya no quiero seguir temblando por tu ausencia pero heme aquí abrazando aún el peluche que me regalaste. Lo siento, prometí que cuando llegáramos al final no iba a lamentar mi pérdida pero creo que ni tú supiste cumplir la promesa de estar a mi lado por siempre ni yo puedo dejar de llorar intensamente.

—Volvamos—Dijiste casualmente un día de camino al subterráneo, me quedé pasmado ante la inesperada propuesta que tuviste que jalarme de la mano para seguir caminando—Sí, quiero que volvamos—Mi mirada se fijó en tus azules ojos que miraban de frente el camino, tratando de ocultar tus nervios disfrazándolos de despreocupación.

— ¿En serio? —Pregunté algo confuso aún por la repentina confesión— ¿Qué pasará con Kise-kun y Momoi-san? No quiero arriesgarme a recibir veneno en forma de comida o algunos balonazos "sin querer"—Bromeé al momento de apretar tu mano, sentía mi corazón palpitar rápidamente y un intenso calor en mis mejillas.

—Pues ya has lidiado con eso antes así que creo que sabrás manejar la situación—Contestaste con una sonrisa, soltando el agarre de mi mano para tomarme de la cadera y juntarme a tu lado totalmente— ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ser mi linda, linda sombra otra vez? —Al finalizar esa frase podría jurar que sentí mi corazón paralizarse y volver a latir estrepitosamente, te miré con cierta timidez tratando de buscar algún rasgo de mentira o burla en tus palabras pero sólo me encontraba con mi rostro reflejado en tus pupilas.

—Creo que…Es muy obvia la respuesta—Contesté con autosuficiencia en mi tono junto a mi estoica expresión, después de todo había logrado una gran victoria a mi parecer, te había traído de vuelta a mí—Por si no captaste, es un sí—Bajaste a mi altura y me robaste otro beso antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar, rodeé tu cuello con mis brazos en lo que prolongábamos ese mágico momento donde volvíamos a intentarlo creyendo que el latir de nuestros corazones en ese instante superaría todo.

Aún me pregunto el porqué me elegiste de nuevo ¿Por qué me volviste tan absorto a tu persona? ¿Por qué volviste una hazaña el hecho de cerrar los ojos un instante sin ver tu sonriente rostro alumbrado por los rojizos rayos del ocaso con tu cabello negro perfectamente peinado? ¿Por qué volviste a pedirme que saliéramos si terminaríamos en esto? Preguntártelo directamente me da miedo así que me conformo con decirlo en mi mente mientras veo los pedazos rotos de lo que alguna vez fue mi todo.

Cerré mis ojos con la esperanza de quedarme dormido al instante e ir a un sueño donde esta tarde jamás sucedió, donde tú y yo seguimos de la mano hacia el futuro pero el chillante sonido del timbre me impide obtener un poco de paz en tan turbia tormenta.

De nuevo está en la puerta tu imponente presencia que me hace estremecer completamente y dar un respingo, invitándote a pasar al instante con la voz quebrada al igual que mis sentimientos.

No sé porque viniste ni quiero preguntarlo, necesito concentrarme en ver el piso fijamente para no sollozar; no frente a ti, quiero mantener un poco de orgullo intacto pero al parecer mi cerebro quiere hacerme lucir más patético ante tu mirar, sólo nos falta un mes para ser ex alumnos de Teiko, sólo un mes para dejar de estar unidos por algo.

—No llores…Sabes que odio verte llorar—Aprieto mis puños con impotencia al escuchar esas palabras, esta vez no volveré a caer a tus encantos. Basta.

— ¿De quién crees…De quién crees que es la culpa, Aomine-kun? —Al subir mi mirada noté mi error, no pude seguir hablando porque tus labios apresaron los míos tratando de callar los reproches o dudas que pudieran surgir.

—No hay manera de…No hay manera de decidirme y decirte adiós—No quiero, ya no quiero perderme nuevamente en tu mirada, no quiero fingir que solo mi reflejo se dibuja en tus intensos orbes azules que me absorben—Estarás bien solo pero por favor…—No sabes que equivocado estás respecto a eso, Aomine-kun pero quizá una noche más…Un beso más…Un suspiro más no podrá empeorar la situación.

Sé que esto solo sucede para no sentir tan fuerte el impacto de nuestro rompimiento, sé que esto es solamente una simple noche, un simple abrazo, simples besos y roces. Tú y yo ya terminamos, ya nada nos une ni siquiera nuestros entrelazados dedos o nuestros urgidos labios que buscan desesperadamente besar a los ajenos igual que nuestros cuerpos tratan de encontrar algo de calor tras tan helada lluvia entonces ¿Por qué me lo repito? ¿Por qué debo de recitarlo como letanía? ¿Por qué no puedo creérmelo?

Te abrazaré fuertemente solo por si acaso, para convencerme que no soy lo suficientemente patético como para tener un sueño húmedo contigo mientras duermo después de llorar por horas por nuestra ruptura.

Sé que eres escurridizo y que este contacto solo tiene validez para esta noche, por eso quiero aprovecharte, quiero inundarme aún más en ti, de por sí, no tengo un punto de retorno muy próximo así que al menos quiero que valga pena el no ver la luz por el tiempo que me tome superarte.

Me aferro más fuerte a ti porque quiero ver una noche más las estrellas que algún día prometiste bajarme ya que es lo único que puedo pedir a estas alturas.

Me quedaré recostado en tu pecho justo entre tus brazos tanto como pueda para contrarrestar el impacto de esta intensa lluvia que no parará en un tiempo. Confío en que no olvidarás esos rojizos atardeceres que tantas veces vimos ni las caídas hojas que tronaron bajo tus pisadas al dejarme, porque de mi parte a pesar que quiero olvidar desde el instante en que te conocí ese día primaveral hasta esta fría y lluviosa noche otoñal no podré…No podré porque otoño es mi estación favorita.


End file.
